Goodbye For Now
by yamiKistune
Summary: Yet another Shuichi runs away fic. Utterly cliché except for the original characters that hook Shuichi and Eiri back up in a very interesting, original, and creative way.
1. Chapter 0: Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. The wonderful Murakami-sama does! I do own Sam Alexson, Ty Ikari, and Caleb Davis.

The lyrics are written by POD (Payable on Death). The song is "Goodbye for Now" from their latest record "Testify".

Warning Utter cliché plot but with a new twist. Yaoi, language, and sometimes short chapters.

Summary: Yet another Shuichi runs away fic. Utterly cliché except for the original characters that hook Shuichi and Eiri back up in a very interesting, original, and creative way.

Author's Note: Not beta-ed. My beta reader had to quit so I'm looking for a new one.

**Goodbye For Now**

_Chapter Zero: Departure _

Once again, things were going bad for Shindou Shuichi. It was his first day off in a long time and Eiri was ignoring him. Again. This annoyed the singer to no end. 'Why does he always lock himself in that office?' Shuichi thought as he pouted on the couch. 'His deadline isn't for another seven months! Why can't he take a break when I actually have a day off.'

He trudged over to his own laptop (the one he bought after Eiri got mad when he used the writer's) and logged onto his email. Smiling, Shuichi clicked on a continuing thread of emails between him and his online friend Trey, who was trying to help Shuichi sort out his feelings for one Yuki Eiri.

To: "Shu" badluck1 "Trey" a'trey'u what you've told me, your boy friend is a cold-hearted bastard of a recluse. You definitely should break up with him. He ignores you all the time, even when you have a day of, and never says that he loves you. That's crazy considering you two have been living together for two years

Heck, I care about my neighbor just as much as the next guy and I might show that indirectly. But that doesn't mean I love them. You definitely need to move out. Move to another part of town. Heck! Move out of the city! The country! To America if you have to. He's using you as a toy.

Good luck with all of this. Keep me posted.

Trey

Shuichi sat thinking about what Try had said. 'Maybe Yuki is using me… Maybe I should leave.' He sat there for a long while pondering the situation. Eventually he came to a conclusion. He didn't want to be used and definitely couldn't ask Eiri if that was the case. The only thing to do would be to leave.

Quickly turning back to his computer, Shuichi hastily typed a reply to Trey.

To: "Trey" a'trey'u "Shu" badluck1 right. I'm going to leave. I'm actually buying a plane ticket to America right now.

Thanks for the help. I'll keep you posted.

Shu

When that was finished and sent, Shuichi bought airline tickets under one of his aliases. He had two, one provided by K and the other provided by an old friend. The second was the one he was using. No one at NG studio knew about it, not even Hiro. Shuichi had figured that he might need one someday and now the time had come.

After packing up all of his stuff, Shuichi wrote two letters, one to Eiri and the other to Hiro and Suguru. He planned on putting them in the mail when he left. Then they would be received the next day. That was just enough time for Shuichi to get out of the country.

He knocked on Eiri's office door. "I'm going to Hiro's." he called. Silence. That wasn't unusual but it still hurt Shuichi. 'Oh well, all the more reason for me to leave. He won't care.' Shuichi thought as he grabbed his bags and carried them down to the taxi he had called earlier.

Hours later, Shuichi sat in a hotel in Boston, Massachusetts. He figured that this would be the last place anyone would look for him. Standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, the singer fingered his newly dyed hair. A cranberry red headed Shindou Shuichi stared back at him.

Meanwhile, a whole continent and an ocean away, Yuki Eiri was getting his mail and wondering where Shuichi was. An envelope addressed in Shuichi's messy kanji. Puzzled, Eiri opened it.

Yuki,

I'm gone. Don't bother looking for me because you won't find me.

Shuichi

Tears welled up in the writer's golden eyes as he turned to the second page. It was a song, obviously written by Shuichi.

I can still see the light at the end of the tunnel shine,

Through the dark times even when I lose my mind.

But it feels like no one in the world is listenin',

And I can't ever seem to make the right decisions.

I walk around in the same haze, I'm still caught in my same ways.

I'm losing time in these strange days,

But somehow I always know the right things to say.

I don't know what time it is,

Or who's the one to blame for this.

Do I believe what I can't see?

And how do you know which way the wind blows?

Cause I can feel it all around,

I'm lost between the sound.

And just when I think I know, there she goes.

Goodbye for now, Goodbye for now (so long)

Goodbye for now,

I'm not the type to say I told you so.

Goodbye for now (so long)

I think the hardest part of holding on is lettin' it go.

When will we sing a new song? A new song.

I'm still smiling as the day goes by,

And how come nobody ever knows the reasons why?

Bury it deep, so far that you can't see.

If your like me, who wears a broken heart on your sleeve,

Pains and struggles that you know so well,

Either time don't, it can't, or it just won't tell.

I'm not the type to say I told you so,

I think the hardest part of holding on is lettin' it go.

I don't know what time it is,

Or who's the one to blame for this.

Do I believe what I can't see?

And how do you know which way the wind blows?

Cause I can feel it all around,

I'm lost between the sound.

And just when I think I know, there she goes.

Goodbye for now, Goodbye for now (so long)

Goodbye for now,

I'm not the type to say I told you so.

Goodbye for now (so long)

I think the hardest part of holding on is lettin' it go.

When will we sing a new song? A new song.

When will we sing a new song? A new song.

And you can sing until there's no song left (song left)

And I can scream until the world goes deaf (goes deaf)

For every other word left unsaid,

You should've took the time to read the signs

And see what it meant (what it meant)

In some ways everybody feels alone,

So if the burden is mine then I can carry my own (carry my own)

If joy really comes in the morning time,

then I'm gonna sit back and wait until the next sunrise.

Goodbye for now, Goodbye for now (so long)

Goodbye for now,

I'm not the type to say I told you so.

Goodbye for now (so long)

I think the hardest part of holding on is lettin' it go.

When will we sing a new song? A new song.

When will we sing a new song? A new song.

Tears flew freely down his face as he read the lyrics. 'I really fucked this up.' Eiri thought sadly, 'I should have paid attention to him…'


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. The wonderful Murakami-sama does! I do own Sam Alexson, Ty Ikari, and Caleb Davis. If you want to use them in a fic for some weird reason

The song is "Yellow" by Coldplay. It's not mine. Sam didn't write it.

Summary: Yet another Shuichi runs away fic. Utterly cliché except for the original characters that hook Shuichi and Eiri back up in a very interesting, original, and creative way.

Dedication: To Regina-chan. Thanks for talking with me! It's bunches of fun. Love ya. And.

Sai-chan: I told you I'd update it! Love you too!

And all my readers. Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it.

Author's Note: Not beta-ed. My beta reader had to quit so I'm looking for a new one. Thanks to all reviewers! Especially to Sterling who corrected my grammar. (Thanks!) Shuichi-Darling, you made me squeal when you said I write the best Gravi fics.

Sorry for posting twice on Gurabite. I pushed submit twice and it made two different stories. --;;;

"/…/" – English

"…" – Japanese

**Goodbye For Now**

_Chapter One: Arrival (Changes)_

Shuichi wandered around the city, bored. Since he didn't know very much English, there wasn't much that he could do. He wandered up Newbury Street and found Smash City music. Finding that they sold some music that he had heard of, Shuichi made a mental note of the store so he could come back. Then he walked back outside.

Moments later, as he continued to walk down the street, Shuichi heard someone yelling. "Oi! Red haired kid!" called a female voice in his own language, "Japanese, red haired kid!"

Shuichi turned around and found a red and black haired woman running after him. He stopped and waited for her to catch up. "Yes?" he said in a confused voice. For one, he was in a foreign country and didn't know anyone, and two, after dying his hair; no one should have been able to recognize him as the singer from Bad Luck.

The woman caught up, panting. "I'm sorry for bothering you. I was wondering if you'd like to model for me. I'm an artist." She dug around in the messenger bag she was carrying and pulled out a black business card. Written in silver was:

Sam Alexson

Artist, musician

Back Bay, Boston, MA

There was an address, phone number and email as well. "So you want me to model?" Shuichi repeated. The woman nodded,

"Yes. Please consider it and call me with your answer." She replied. With that, Sam ran off in the direction she came in. "Ja'ne Shindou-san!" she called back.

Shuichi was in shock. 'How did she know my name!' he thought, 'I came here because no one would know who I am.'

He trudged back to his hotel room, where he pondered Sam's offer and surfed the web. Trey had dropped him an email.

To: "Shu" badluck1 "Trey" a'trey'u wasn't serious about going to America! That's a little extreme, don't cha think? But this is your life and I'm only giving suggestions. Drop me a line if you're on the east coast (of America) in New England.

Trey

PS: I can speak Japanese. Just leave me a message if I don't pick up.

The now red head (A/n: Remember that. I'm not going to refer to him as the 'pink haired teen/man' now it's 'red head'.) man smiled. 'At least someone cares.' He thought, 'Even if running this far away was kind of drastic. Things will work out. Yuki'll won't care and Bad Luck will move on.' He thought as he typed a reply to Trey.

To: "Trey" a'trey'u "Shu" badluck1 will call you soon. As soon as I charge up my phone. The weirdest thing happened when I was walking around the city I'm in while looking for music. This red head girl ran up to me, told me she wanted me to model for her paintings, gave me a business card, and ran off. It was crazy. Do you think I should call her? She seemed nice but the weird thing was she knew my name, even though I dyed my hair! (No one should recognize me!) It's not like I'm that popular!

Any idea what I should do with all my free time? I'm gonna be bored out of my mind! A man can only do so much shopping. If I call that girl, I'll have a job. But other then that…

Talk to you later,

Shu

After sending it, Shuichi pondered the woman's offer. 'I would have money, so I wouldn't have to take any from my alternate account in Japan… And that would keep everyone from finding me, especially Seguchi-san and K-san.' He contemplated, 'and them not finding me would be good. I'll tell them where I am when I want to.'

The 'you've got mail' sound resonated from his laptop. The email was from Trey. 'That was quick.' Shuichi thought gratefully, 'So I can call that Sam girl back with my answer.'

To: "Shu" badluck1 "Trey" a'trey'u You have a crazy life. I think you should go for that job. It would be fun. Plus you could hit on her and have a possible girlfriend (even though you're gay). But quit if she gets freaky or something. Ask how much it pays. You don't want to get gypped.

About what you should do with your life, now that you're 'free'. Learn English, and learn it well. You might want to learn American slang too. So you don't sound too weird.

(Or British) Good luck with that. You might want to try reading manga (you can get it at a bookstore), it'll help you learn, especially if you have the Japanese version. That's how I learned Japanese. By reading the Japanese manga and having the English version next to it.

Go clothes shopping too, so you fit in the whole American crowd. Jeans and band t-shirts are normal for men. (Casual normal) Go for Led Zeppelin or Metallica shirts. You might like their music. That is, if you like rock or metal. They're nothing like J-pop and Bad Luck.

I don't get why that girl would recognize you. It's not like you're Shindou Shuichi or anything. If you where that would be understandable. A lot of Japanese animation (anime) fans love J-pop. Bad Luck is big for them.

Trey

This was food for Shuichi's thoughts. 'Learn English. I wonder how hard that would be… Probably hard since I flunked it in High School.' He mused, 'But I might as well go clothes shopping. Maybe the artist-Sam-could help me with that. That is, after I call her to say yes to her proposal.'

After grabbing his cell phone and the business card, Shuichi punched in the number. It rang five times before it was picked up. "/Hello, Sam Alexson speaking." Sam greeted.

"/Ano./" Shuichi said hesitantly, "Is this Alexson-san?"

"Ah! Shindou-san! Yes, this is Sam. Have you considered my offer?" Sam replied, switching languages.

"Yes. I'll go for it." Shuichi replied.

"Great! Do you want to meet somewhere to discuss things?"

" I don't know… I just got to Boston yesterday…" Shuichi fidgeted, hoping that he wouldn't have to wander around the city aimlessly, looking for some place.

"Oh! Where are you staying? I can pick you up and bring you to my studio!"

Shuichi gave her the name of his hotel. She would meet him at the entrance in an hour.

When he hung up, Shuichi took a shower and changed into something inconspicuous, so he wouldn't be noticed again. He didn't want the whole world knowing where he was, and an angry Suguru and K on his tail.

It only took him forty-five minutes to get ready, so Shuichi pulled out his laptop (again) and replied to Trey's email. Once he was done, it was continently time for him to meet Sam.

At the front entrance, Sam stood leaning against a black Jetta. "Hop in Shindou-san. I only live a street up from here." She said cheerfully, walking around to the driver's side.

The ride was indeed short, only a few minutes of going on one ways streets. They could have walked. Sam lived in an apartment complex on the 3rd floor. Much to his surprise, Sam did not have Shuichi take off his shoes. "It's already dirty enough, with paint on the floor. Your feet just get dirty." She explained.

They walked down a short hall and through one of the four closed doors into a medium sized kitchen. Sitting at the counter was a man and another person whose gender Shuichi couldn't discern. Both were making out. Sam scowled. "/Get a room you too. I have a guest-client person. /" She snapped, holding open the door.

Shuichi stared at the skeptical. Sam was dragging the two off the counter. That revealed that the unknown gender one was a man as well. He had long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail at his neck. With all of the 'activities', most of it had fallen out of its confinement.

The other man had short and scruffy black hair tipped scarlet. He wore black jeans and a black oxford over a blue shirt. Judging from his appearance and Shuichi's observations, this man was the epitome of American males.

Sam sighed. "Shindou-san, this is Davis Caleb and Ikari Ty." She introduced.

"I'm Caleb." The raven-haired one spoke up.

"And I'm Ty." The blonde said. Surprisingly, Ty had dominantly Asian features but azure eyes. "It's nice to me you Shindou-san. Did Sam recruit you for a job?"

"Yes. Yes she did. She grabbed me on the street." Shuichi answered.

Caleb chuckled. "That sounds like her. Well we'll probably see you soon, and regularly. We mooch off of Sammy." He said, pulling Ty over to the door.

"Nice to meet you Shuichi!" Ty called.

Once again, Shuichi was shocked. He turned to Sam, frowning, "How do all of you know who I am when I dyed my hair!" he asked.

Sam laughed. "We're big J-pop fans."

When the two redheads sat down, Sam explained what she wanted Shuichi for and how much he would be paid. "I draw and paint." She stated, pulling out a portfolio of sketches, "You'll get half of the sale price and that's usually a couple hundred dollars."

Shuichi nodded as he looked through the drawings. "These are amazing," he breathed, "Pausing at one of Ty and Caleb asleep. "You're very good."

That made her smile. "Thanks Shindou-san. Drawing for me is like singing for you."

Her answer sparked the singer's memory. "By the way Alexson-san-"

"Sam. Call me Sam. I'm not one for Japanese formalities when it comes to what people are calling me. So just Sam." She interrupted.

"Alright then, Sam, how did you know who I was? I made sure to disguise myself so no one would recognize me." He inquired curiously.

Yet again, Sam smiled. "Ty's little sister Jade is a mega Bad Luck fan. Since the three of us drive her places, we hear a lot about you and see pictures and stuff like that. Plus you have purple eyes and pink hair. Red isn't that much different." She replied with a soft chuckle, "It was fairy easy to recognize you."

At this revelation, Shuichi pouted. "Would anyone else know who I am?" he hesitantly asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"No. Ty, Caleb, and I are just interested in Japan, J-pop and stuff like that. We're an exception. You could walk around with a sign around your neck saying 'I'm Shuichi Shindou from Bad Luck' and only one out of twenty people _might _know who you are." She laughed. "So, what do you say? You work for me and I won't ask questions about why you're here?"

Shuichi pondered the proposal. "Will you help me learn English too?" he added hopefully.

"Sure."

"I'm in."

Two days later, Sam sat in her studio sketching Shuichi. The singer was sprawled on a beanbag, trying to read and memorize English words for Sam, who would correct his mistakes. So far he had learned more in two days then he had in a whole year of high school.

Around lunchtime, Sam initiated a break. "Have you ever had Cajun food?" She asked.

"/Kajun/" Shuichi's forehead wrinkles in confusion.

"It's from down south, in Louisiana. It's spicey. Because it's either Cajun or cereal, I haven't gone shopping in ages." She explained.

"Cajun is fine." Shuichi replied.

As she cooked, Sam asked Shuichi questions about living in Japan. It was nothing personal, as it would break their 'contract'. Shuichi answered the questions one after another. Then in return, he questioned her about living in Boston and America.

"Speaking of living in Boston, do you want to get out of that hotel? I've got a spare room you could use. I would ask Ty and Caleb, but they're a bit…noisy…" Sam offered. "You could split rent and do dinner every other night."

"Sure, but I um, can't cook…" Shuichi stammered, a blush tinting his face.

"Nonsense! Anyone can cook!" Sam scoffed.

Four hours later, Sam put down the fire extinguisher and went to get band-aids for Shuichi's cut finger. When she came back, she sighed. "On second thought, I'll cook and teach you how. Until you're 'approved' to cook, you can buy groceries. I'll make lists."

"I told you I couldn't cook!" Shuichi whined.

"I believe you now. The online tabloids neglected to mention your inability to cook."

Shuichi laughed. "That's because I had Hiro to cook for me!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Whatever. Now let's move our stuff in and my stuff out of that room. We can call for pizza or something."

The spare room looked relatively small. Sam had said that it was because it was cluttered. There was a bookcase stacked with manga in both English and Japanese, a keyboard cluttered with piles of music stacked on it, along with odds and ends strewn all across the room (mostly on the floor). "We can put the keyboard in the studio, but if you want it, it can stay here for your musical pleasures." Sam said as she stuffed things from the floor, into a box. Apparently, the box held Ty and Caleb's stuff. "You can keep the keyboard here," Shuichi replied as he looked through all of the manga.

In the Ty and Caleb box went clothes, pictures, music, cd's, and odd things like neon green paperclips and rocks. "Are you sure that's all their stuff?" Shuichi asked suspiciously.

Sam laughed. "I'm positive. They bunked in here for a while they were apartment shopping. Plus they come up to stay and the other's gone. They basically half live here." She explained, dropping a stuffed chicken into the box.

"How long have you known them?"

Sam thought for a moment. "I've known Ty for about… Eleven years… We grew up next door to each other and went to the same private school. I've known Caleb about eight. The three of us were friends in Jr. High, but Caleb got… kicked out a year later because of an…. incident…" she explained, her eyes darkening as she got lost in her memories. 'We didn't see him again until last October. So ten years and some months." She added after a pause. "But things are great now." Her sunny disposition returned and the conversation veered back to Sam teaching Shuichi English.

The weeks passed quickly. Sam finished multiple drawings and paintings of Shuichi (or Shuichi inspired). The ex-singer quickly picked up his new language and was soon able to communicate.

One day, Ty and Caleb came to their two friends with an appealing idea. "Let's start a band." Caleb said bluntly as they all sat around Sam's (and Shuichi's) kitchen. Shuichi stared.

"Shuichi knows enough English and we already know that he can sing. Plus he's got a fake identity, so no one would recognize him." Ty added.

"B-but-" Shuichi started to stammer.

"And I can play drums." Caleb added, "Sam knows piano and how to sing and Ty knows guitar and bass."

"But-"

"I think it's a great idea! Plus we're in the US, so no J-pop fans would think that Shuichi and the singer from Bad Luck are the same person." Sam put in, "What'd you think Shu?"

The cranberry haired teen sighed in relief, "Finally!" he breathed, "But what if someone _does _figure it out? Then the new would get back to Japan and Seguchi-san…" he rambled.

"Whose Seguchi-san?" Caleb asked, confused.

"Seguchi Tohma, CEO of NG (Nittle Grasper) Studios, keyboardist for Nittle Grasper, holds the label for Bad Luck. He's known as a manipulative dictator and has a mega influence and lots of money. He's married to Uesugi Mika and his brother-in-laws are Yuki Eiri and Uesugi Tatsuha." Sam recited.

Everyone sweat dropped. "How and why do you know all that!" Caleb questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Jade. (A/n: Ty's little sister)" Sam replied, "I asked her who Seguchi-san was once and she rambled on for an hour. Apparently she knows all this because he's related to her favorite romance author, Yuki Eiri, and president of the company that pays her favorite band, Bad Luck."

Everyone else sighed. "Back on topic." Shuichi reminded them.

"Seguchi won't figure out where you are. That's because you said that he doesn'tt know about your fake identity." Ty pointed out.

"But he could. He has all of Japan under his influence. All he has to do is find the place I bribed to give me ID and volià, I'm screwed." Shuichi protested.

"But he'd have to find you first. And we Ikari's have lots of resources, and relatives to hide us!" the blonde exclaimed.

"And I have a friend in upstate New York that has as much influence here as Seguchi has in Japan. Then there's my sort of cousin Remy who's part of a….guild… Both owe me major favors." Sam added.

The three looked at Shuichi with pleading puppy-dog eyes, which Shuichi couldn't resist. "Fine! I'll do it!" he groaned.

Ty grinned and kissed him on the cheek (in a friendly way!). "Thank you!" He squealed.

"That's good, because we have a gig next month at the Paradise 1 on the twenty-first." Caleb added.

Sam joined her blonde friend in squealing and clapped her hands. "I have music!" he exclaimed happily. She bounced out of her seat and down the hall to her room, where she grabbed a stack of handwritten sheet music and took it back to the table.

Finally it was the day of their gig. Sam was all frantic about Ty looking like a girl so she made him wear an open button down shirt with a tank top. "Sammy! It's gonna be fine." The blonde cooed.

"No it's not fine! There could be people looking for new bands to sign on with!" the red head screeched, as they got ready back stage. She wore black jeans and a black spaghetti strap tank top on.

"Sam, calm down. We're a new band. They normally don't scout new bands." Shuichi explained, "Believe me, I know." He wore a plum colored shirt and black skater pants.

"But they do sometimes!" she protested adamantly, "So Ty's going to look as much like a guy as he can."

"Fine!" the boys chorused. They were all sick and tired of the latest argument.

When it was their turn to perform, Sam stepped up to the mike. "I'm Sam, this is Kei, Caleb, and Ty. We're Crimson Star!" she announced.

They played for an hour. Shuichi felt the high he only got from performing for the first time in months as he sung the song Sam wrote that they were using for their finale.

"Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

And everything you do,

Yeah they were all yellow,

I came along

I wrote a song for you

And all the things you do

And it was called yellow

So then I took my turn

Oh all the things I've done

And it was all yellow

Your skin

Oh yeah your skin and bones

Turn into something beautiful

D'you know you know I love you so

You know I love you so

I swam across

I jumped across for you

Oh all the things you do

Cause you were all yellow

I drew a line

I drew a line for you

Oh what a thing to do

And it was all yellow

Your skin

Oh yeah your skin and bones

Turn into something beautiful

D'you know for you I bleed myself dry

For you I bleed myself dry

Its true look how they shine for you

look how they shine for you

look how they shine for you

look how they shine for you

look how they shine for you

look how they shine

look at the stars look how they shine for you"

Tears filled Shuichi's eyes as he sang. The song reminded him so much of Eiri that it hurt. Thankfully it was the last song. They took their bow and went backstage. The red head singer, wiped the tears from his eyes.

When they were paid, the band drove back to Sam and Shuichi's apartment to party. After breaking out the drinks (Dr. Pepper for Caleb, Coke for Shuichi, and beer for the rest.) they sat down and talked. First about their gig, then about random stuff.

Eventually the conversation turned to something else. It was Sam that initiated it. "I noticed that you were kind of down in the car on the way back, Shu. Is something wrong?" she pointed out in a concerned voice.

Shuichi gulped. They were finally touching on the subject that he wanted to stay away from. "I was just thinking. 'Yellow' reminded me of someone back in Japan…" he said drearily.

The others looked confused. "Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked.

"I probably should tell you. You'll probably find out eventually…" he mused. With that said, Shuichi started to tell his friends why he left Japan.

Back in Japan, Eiri was depressed. Tohma, Mika, and even Tatsuha were trying their hardest to cheer him up. Tohma came to his brother-in-law's apartment that day with a strawberry cake. 'Maybe that will bring his mood up temporarily.' The blonde thought hopefully.

End Note: The next chapter should be the last set in America. It will lead up to the departure for Japan. It might take a while to post. My Internet is whacked out again and it was hard to get this chapter up! (Evil computer…)

Oh, and the Paradise is a real club in Boston. It's called the "Paradise Rock Club". I've heard that it's cool.


End file.
